Elizabeth
by Nefer chan
Summary: Rencontre et relation entre deux êtres dans l'ambiance tamisée d'un bar.


**Titre **: Elizabeth

**Auteur** : Nefer (moi)

**Disclamer**: les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu ARAKAWA

**Commentaire**: Voici ma première Oneshot et première fanfic basée sur le monde de FMA. Cette histoire s'appuie sur le manga, et plus exactement sur l'histoire allant jusqu'au chapitre 63 du manga. Donc attention à d'éventuel spoiler ( bien qu'il n'y ai rien de très explicite dans cette fic). J'ai écris cette histoire avec l'intention d'en faire une oneshot, mais en raison de sa longueur, j'ai longtemps hésité à la découper en chapitre. J'ai au final opté pour la première solution, trouvant que sinon le récit perdait de son intérêt (si intérêt il y a lol). N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ( positives ou négatives) sur le sujet, ça me fera plaisir. Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Comment cette histoire avait-elle commencé, il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Ou plus exactement bien que le souvenir soit bien vivant en lui, il était en parti masqué par les effluves d'alcool et les volutes bleues des cigarettes.

Ce soir là, la pluie tombait sur Central City, enfermant son cœur dans de mornes pensées. Il avait parcouru les rues désertées de la capitale jusqu'à trouver refuge dans un bar à hôtesses qu'il avait souvent fréquenté lors de son instruction à l'Académie Militaire.

Quelle était la cause de sa déprime cette nuit là, il ne s'en souvient plus très bien. Il avait été convoqué à Central pour une réunion, et certaines huiles de l'armée, insatisfaites de son ambition affichée, ne s'étaient pas cachées pour lui envoyer des piques. En temps normal cela l'indifférait, mais ce jour là son bras droit et soutien, Riza Hawkeye, s'était absenté pour raisons personnelles, le laissant seul se rendre au Quartier Général. Son meilleur ami, Maes Hugues qui l'accompagnait habituellement lors de ses visites à Central, l'avait abandonné en raison d'un repas avec des amis de sa femme.

Et cette pluie, cette pluie incessante qui collait à la peau.

En franchissant la porte du bar, Roy Mustang savait qu'il y trouverait de quoi soigner son mal. Madame Christmas, la tenancière, était capable de comprendre l'état d'esprit de ses clients d'un regard. Avec cette femme pas besoin de longs discours, et c'est ce qu'il appréciait chez elle.

Bien que ce soit un bar à hôtesses, ce soir là il n'avait envie d'aucune compagnie. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se mettre en frais pour entretenir une conversation et bien loin de vouloir séduire les filles légères qui peuplaient le lieu.

Madame Christmas l'installa à une table un peu en retrait de la salle, où il put boire tranquillement verres sur verres. Alors que, l'esprit déjà embrumé, il contemplait le liquide ambré qui tournoyait doucement dans son verre, Roy vit dans le coin de son oeil une silhouette féminine s'approcher de lui.

"N'est-il pas étrange de venir dans un tel lieu pour finalement rester seul?" Fit la voix douce de la jeune femme enfin parvenue à son niveau.

"C'est que je souhaite être seul" répondit d'un ton sec le jeune lieutenant-colonel. Bien que son regard sombre soit toujours rivé sur sa coupe il devina que la jeune femme lui adressait un mélancolique sourire. Un sourire sincère et sans arrière pensée qui désarma Mustang, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Puis la délicate silhouette s'inclina légèrement en un salue respectueux.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avoir troublé votre quiétude." La demoiselle tourna les talons s'apprêtant à partir quand une main lui saisit vivement le poignet.

Pourquoi l'avait-il retenue? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais elle lui avait alors parue si fine qu'il avait voulu vérifier si elle était réelle ou non. Toutefois, le poignet menu qu'il serrait dans sa main ne lui permit pas de trancher la question. Tout à sa réflexion il lui fallut un instant pour s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était retournée, posant sur lui un regard interrogateur. Cherchant une justification à son geste involontaire, Roy se racla la gorge et dit:

"Puisque vous êtes là à présent, autant profiter de votre compagnie. Voudriez-vous prendre un verre avec moi?"

Il avait posé cette question avec un regard étrangement profond. La jeune femme sembla vouloir le sonder, mais, comme prise de vertige, elle s'était agrippée à la chaise avant de s'y assoire.

Roy s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette à l'abreuver de futiles discours, comme le faisaient généralement les hôtesses, de peur qu'un silence gênant ne s'installe entre elles et leurs clients. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La demoiselle s'était assise, attendant sans le brusquer que son hôte engage la conversation, comprenant et respectant son envie de silence et de solitude. Mustang eu un léger sourire face à cette délicate attention, se saisit de la bouteille, en remplit deux verres et invita la jeune femme à en prendre un.

"Je vous remercie" fit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête, toujours son doux sourire aux lèvres.

"Il y a longtemps que vous êtes hôtesse dans ce bar?" Demanda Mustang.

La jeune femme sembla d'abord troublée par la question, puis elle porta la boisson alcoolisée à ses lèvres avant de répondre.

"Je travaille ici de temps en temps, quand l'occasion se présente."

"Hum" Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux, mais loin d'être pesant le Lieutenant-Colonel le trouvait apaisant tout comme la présence de cette fille à ses côtés. Il apprécia de l'avoir invité à sa table et comme bercé par ce confort il laissa son esprit papillonner. Il fut rappelé à la réalité lorsque sortant de son mutisme la jeune hôtesse lui demanda:

"Quelle est la raison de votre morosité?" Elle avait dit ça d'une voix quasiment inaudible, comme par peur de heurter son client.

"C'est une bonne question" avait-il répondu avec un sourire ironique et un petit rire étouffé. "Peut être est-ce dû à la solitude."

"Je croyais que vous la recherchiez ce soir."

Roy se servit un nouveau verre qu'il but d'une traite avant de se servir à nouveau et de, cette fois, plonger son regard dans le liquide hypnotique.

"La solitude est un état que j'apprécie et recherche souvent car elle me permet de me ressourcer et recentrer mes objectifs. Mais si je l'aime tant, c'est parce que je sais qu'en fait, à tout moment, si je me retourne, malgré le silence, des êtres dans lesquels j'ai une totale confiance sont là et m'épauler. Aujourd'hui je me suis retourné mais je n'ai vu personne. Alors cette solitude m'est apparue étouffante, comme un linceul"

"Vos amis vous ont-ils abandonné? Demanda t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, mais ce soir j'aurais voulu sa présence à mes côtés, et elle n'est pas là. Tel un enfant gâté privé de son jouet me voilà qui boude. Je m'en rends bien compte à présent" dit-il adressant un sourire énigmatique à l'hôtesse.

La jeune femme fronçait toujours les sourcils, d'incompréhension cette fois, cherchant un début de réponse dans les yeux de jais de son compagnon. S'apercevant de cela, Roy posa sur elle un regard doux tout en lui souriant aimablement. Il était lui même surpris de la facilité qu'il avait à se confier à cette inconnue. Puis il reprit le fil de son discours.

"Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de désirer quelqu'un jusqu'à la folie, de ne le vouloir qu'à vous, tout en sachant que c'est impossible, que ça vous est interdit? Sa présence à vos côtés vous comble tout autant qu'elle vous détruit. Il suffirait de tendre la main pour s'en emparer mais si on le fait, on sait qu'aussitôt tout disparaîtra."

A cette question le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit.

"Je crois que je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Vous savez, en tant qu'hôtesse on se doit d'être égale avec chaque client. Mais nous ne sommes pas des machines pour autant et avons des sentiments. Parfois l'amour s'en mêle, on voudrait être auprès de cet homme mais c'est impossible car il est notre client. On se met à jalouser les autres filles se pendant à son cou, mais c'est ridicule, nous n'en avons pas le droit, il ne nous appartient pas. En sa présence, on se sent enfin vivre et pourtant on ne se sent jamais aussi seule qu'à ce moment là, car on sait que tout ça n'est qu'illusion et qu'il ne sera jamais notre, malgré tout l'amour qu'on lui porte."

"Oui, c'est exactement ça" sourit Roy. Ainsi donc je ne suis pas le seul ici bas à ressentir ce genre de solitude dans la présence de l'être aimé. C'est à la fois rassurant et vexant!" fit il l'air faussement fâché tout en savourant le whisky qu'il s'était servi un peu plus tôt et auquel il n'avait pas encore touché.

"Pensez-vous, Mademoiselle, que le produit de deux solitudes puisse les transformer en une présence rassurante comme le produit de deux chiffres négatifs en donne un positif?"

"Un produit!?"

La jeune femme redressa son regard sur le Lieutenant-Colonel, pas sure de véritablement comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait, mais la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux ne lui laissa plus aucun doute à ce sujet. Elle sembla réfléchir, hésitante, puis soudain se levant de sa chaise, elle tendit sa main au jeune homme et lui dit:

"Venez. Je connais un endroit mieux que celui-ci pour tester ce produit."

S'en saisissant, Roy lui sourit à nouveau.

Après avoir murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de Madame Christmas, la jeune femme pris le bras de Mustang et l'entraîna dans les ruelles sombres de la capitale. Roy se laissa guider, son esprit embrouillé par l'alcool, bien qu'un peu réveillé par l'air froid et humide de la nuit, ne parvenait pas à imprimer le parcours. Il s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant un immeuble décrépit, dont le style architectural datait du siècle passé. La jeune femme gratta à sa porte qui s'entrouvrit très légèrement sur un oeil suspicieux. L'hôtesse s'expliqua à voix basse avec le gardien présumé de l'immeuble qui les laissa pénétrer. Elle mena Roy jusqu'au dernier étage, dans une chambre de bonne, ou plus exactement une mansarde. Le lieu était minuscule, baigné par la clarté de la lune, enfin débarrassée des nuages de pluie, qui filtrée au travers d'une grande fenêtre sous le toit. Roy trouvait l'endroit charmant. La délicate silhouette féminine se tourna vers lui pour lui proposer à boire, mais déjà le Lieutenant-Colonel l'emprisonnait de ses bras puissants portant sur elle un regard brûlant de désir. Bien que surprise par cette réaction elle se laissa faire, emportée par le tourbillon de baisers et de caresses qui s'abattait sur elle. Mustang avait connu bien des femmes mais il fut surpris par la perfection des formes de celle-ci, la douceur de sa peau et son parfum enivrant. Tout à ses baisers il la déshabilla délicatement et la porta sur le lit, la recouvrant d'un drap afin qu'elle n'ai pas froid. Jamais aucun homme ne s'était montré avec elle si doux et ardent à la fois. Toutes les hésitations qu'elle avait eu à accepter la proposition du jeune homme étaient à présent bien loin dans son esprit. Son amant se redressa, quelque peu haletant.

"Je ne connais même pas votre nom" souffla t'il. Elle déposa ses doigts fins sur la bouche de Mustang, puis approchant ses lèvres des siennes, elle lui susurra:

"Vous n'en avez pas besoin. Ce n'est pas moi que vous désirez ce soir. Je serai donc qui bon vous semblera, celle que vous aimez mais par procuration."

Roy se re-pencha vers la jeune femme attaquant son cou désirable de baisers enflammés. Sa main droite se porta sur la taille fine de son amante et remonta délicatement, en une caresse, vers sa poitrine. N'y tenant plus, au bord de la jouissance il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune femme et murmura haletant

"Riza, ma Riza chérie..."

Tout à son bonheur il ne vit pas le visage de la belle hôtesse se contracter dans une expression de peine infinie à l'évocation de ce nom.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla Mustang était seul dans la petite chambre. La place déjà froide de sa compagne prouvait qu'elle s'en était allée depuis longtemps. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit un peu déçu par le départ précipité de sa jolie hôtesse. Pourtant, il se sentait incroyablement bien. Même la gueule de bois semblait lui être épargnée ce matin là. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait connu pareille plénitude. C'était comme s'il s'était ressourcé dans le corps de cette compagne d'infortune, comme si elle l'avait fait renaître en un homme nouveau. Roy sourit. Il fallait au moins qu'il la remercie pour cela. Il descendit et décida de prendre des nouvelles de la demoiselle auprès du gardien de l'immeuble, mais il ne trouva personne. Après une rapide inspection le Lieutenant-Colonel dû constater, non sans étonnement, que le bâtiment était à l'abandon, et qu'il n'y avait plus âme qui vive en ces lieux. Qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire? Avait-il rêvé toute cette soirée, cette femme parfaite qui était capable de comprendre son âme, cette femme au corps sublime lui donnant de l'amour comme aucune autre de ses maîtresses auparavant?

En effet, tant de perfections pouvaient donner des doutes. Mais non! Il était sur qu'elle était réelle.

Il fit, sans le savoir, le chemin inverse à celui qu'ils avaient emprunté la veille et rejoignit le bar de Madame Christmas.

"Tu sais mon petit Roy, dit elle l'air ironique, il est un peu tôt pour boire."

Il sourit "Non, c'est bon, je crois que j'ai assez bu pour un petit moment. Je voulais vous demander où je pourrais trouver la fille avec laquelle je suis parti hier soir."

"Elizabeth? Tu ne la trouveras pas ici!"

Elizabeth c'est donc ainsi qu'elle s'appelait. Un prénom charmant. Un être aussi délicat ne pouvait sûrement pas en avoir un autre. Puis l'esprit du jeune homme sembla enfin analyser la deuxième partie de la phrase de Madame Christmas.

"Pas ici? Elle est partie?"

"Elizabeth n'est pas une de mes filles régulières. On peut dire qu'elle dépanne de temps en temps. Mais pour l'instant elle est prise ailleurs."

"Oh! Fit Mustang un peu déçu. Dans ce cas passez-lui, pour moi, un message la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra travailler ici. Dites-lui que je la remercie pour tout, et que pour moi le produit a été plus que positif. J'espère qu'il en a été de même pour elle."

Roy salua Madame Christmas et repartit vers le chemin East City le cœur léger.

* * *

Les mois passèrent en Roy ne pensa plus à cette affaire. La vie reprit son cours et il fut promu au rang de Colonel. Pourtant, les aléas de la vie firent qu'un soir à nouveau il se retrouva dans ce bar à hôtesses de Central, l'esprit en proie aux plus sombres pensées. Comme part le passé Madame Christmas consciente de son envie de solitude l'avait isolé à la table au fond du bar. Le Colonel était au-delà de l'ivresse et déjà ensuqué par l'alcool il s'était effondré sur la table, la tête posée à plat entre ses bras. Pourtant un bruit léger de pas le sortit de son apparent coma éthylique.

"Je vous attendais", dit-il sans redresser sa tête de la table.

"Vraiment?"

Roy ouvrit les yeux et les porta sur la jeune femme face à lui qui le regardait l'air grave et visiblement attristée par son état.

"Comment saviez-vous que je serais-là ce soir?"

Après un effort qui lui paru inhumain, le jeune militaire se redressa en une position assise des plus instable.

"Je ne le savais pas, je l'espérais"dit-il, les yeux brillants par l'alcool.

"Vous voilà dans un drôle d'état. J'ai l'impression que c'est pire que la dernière fois. Madame Christmas m'avait pourtant assuré que le produit avait été positif" dit-elle un triste sourire aux lèvres.

"Il a été au-delà de mes espérances. Vous m'avez donné ce jour là un nouveau souffle. C'est pour cela, je crois, que je vous espérais ce soir. N'êtes-vous pas le plus sur remède contre le mal qui me ronge?" Sa voix trahissait son ébriété.

"Un placebo, permettant de cacher un instant seulement un mal plus profond" dit-elle amère.

Roy rit d'un rire sincère et franc qui ne pu que la faire sourire en retour. Il s'empara d'un verre et servit à la jeune femme une liqueur sucrée, puis sachant ne pas pouvoir supporter une goutte d'alcool de plus, il se contenta de son côté de jouer maladroitement avec son verre vide.

"Je n'ai pas été correct avec vous Elizabeth, et je tiens à m'en excuser."

La jeune femme le regarda l'air surpris.

"Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom? Et je ne vois pas en quoi vous auriez pu vous montrer discourtois envers moi?"

"Votre prénom, c'est Madame Christmas qui me l'a donné. Et c'est en ça que je souhaite me faire pardonner. Vous savez, je ne suis qu'un pauvre Don Juan de bas-étage, pourtant à mes yeux les femmes ne sont pas de vulgaires trophées sur un tableau de chasse. Bien que volage, j'aime à croire que les femmes avec qui je sorts me font l'honneur de partager avec moi un bout de leur chemin, et qu'en échange, je me dois, le temps de cette ballade, de me consacrer qu'à elles, ne penser qu'à elles. Il n'est pas correct de ne pas agir de la sorte et encore moins de ne pas faire l'effort de connaître et retenir leur nom. Mais avec vous, j'ai agit en goujat. Non content de penser à une autre toute la soirée passée ensemble, j'ai eu l'affront de ne pas prendre votre prénom et de vous appeler par le nom d'une autre alors que je vous faisais l'amour. Pardonnez-moi, je vous prie."

D'abord surprise par ce long monologue d'homme sou, Elizabeth éclata de rire.

"Vous avez vraiment un code de conduite des plus tordu, dit-elle une larme naissant au coin de l'œil d'avoir trop ri. Mais sachez que je ne vous en veux absolument pas. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai voulu qu'il en soit ainsi. De plus, rien ne vous prouve, Monsieur, que je n'ai pas commis de mon côté le même forfait en pensant à un autre."

"Roy Mustang."

"Pardon?"

"A présent faisons les choses dans les règles. Je me présente, je suis le Colonel Roy Mustang"

"Je le sais, dit-elle souriante. Enchantée, Monsieur Roy, je me nomme Elizabeth" Elle tendit sa main vers le jeune homme qui s'en saisit et y déposa un léger baise-main.

"Enfin, comme je vous l'ai dit, ce soir je ne commettrais pas le même impers. Je vous aimerai pour vous Elizabeth, et ce, même si de votre côté vous pensez à un autre."

Il planta son regard sombre dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui déglutit et crispa nerveusement ses mains autour de son verre encore à moitié plein. D'une voix fluette elle demanda:

"Ainsi vous souhaiteriez réitérer ce soir l'expérience de la dernière fois?"

"Pas que ce soir, confessa Roy d'une voix suave. Je souhaiterai passer un marché avec vous, celui de se retrouver toutes les nuits où l'obscurité me paraît trop lourde, où la solitude se fait trop présente. J'aimerais que vous me fassiez l'honneur de me redonner la force de continuer la route chaque fois que comme aujourd'hui la vie me semble trop dure à assumer."

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, comme figée face à cette demande.

D'une voix encore plus profonde Roy ajouta "A moins que cela ne vous soit désagréable et que ma compagnie vous indispose?"

Les mains de la jolie hôtesse se crispèrent un peu plus encore autour de son verre cherchant inconsciemment un appuie stable pour ne pas vaciller. Puis sa respiration se saccada, comme si le souvenir de la nuit passée en compagnie du jeune homme réveillait en elle un désir puissant.

Elle finit par répondre d'une voix roque: "Non, qu'il en soit ainsi." Puis, elle s'empara du verre et en avala le contenu d'une traite dans l'espoir d'humidifier un peu sa gorge sèche.

Satisfait de cette réponse, Roy, non sans difficulté, se leva et tendit sa main à la jeune femme.

"Venez Elizabeth, allons entériner ce pacte."

Comme lors de leur première rencontre, la jeune femme adressa un mot à Madame Christmas avant de quitter le bar, puis guida Roy à travers la ville jusqu'à la charmante mansarde sous les toits où chacun profita de la présence de l'autre dans un échange des plus voluptueux. La seule différence fut le nom qu'appela Roy dans ces ébats. Cette fois ce fut celui d'Elizabeth. Le lendemain, le jeune militaire se réveilla une fois de plus seul, mais comblé, envahi d'un feu nouveau, avec la certitude rassurante que quand les choses s'assombriraient pour lui, il pourrait toujours trouver refuge sur la gracile épaule d'Elizabeth.

Et ce fut d'ailleurs le cas à plusieurs reprises au cours des années qui suivirent. Que leurs rencontres soient espacées de plusieurs années où de quelques mois, comme par enchantement, lorsqu'il noyait son chagrin dans le bar de Madame Christmas, venant de nul part apparaissait la douce Elizabeth et sa présence apaisante, rejouant inlassablement le même rituel magique.

Mais la mort de Maes Hugues, l'ami de toujours devait signifier un tournant majeur dans cette relation.

Le soir après ses obsèques, Roy était une fois de plus attablé au fond du bar de Madame Christmas, la tête penchée entre les mains, le regard dans le vague posé sur la table. Sans bouger de sa position il dit d'une voix grave :

"Vous êtes en retard"

La jeune femme debout face à lui ne répondit rien, se contentant, d'observer non sans étonnement la table vierge de toute bouteille et de tout verre.

"Vous ne buvez pas ce soir?"

"Non, pas aujourd'hui." Il déglutit afin d'atténuer la boule qui s'était formée dans le fond de sa gorge."Cette après-midi j'ai assisté à l'enterrement de mon meilleur ami et plus fidèle soutien. Je n'ai plus le temps de me morfondre pour des futilités. Lorsque l'homme est au pied du mur il se doit d'avancer, de prendre le taureau par les cornes. La mélancolie est le luxe des inactifs, à présent ça ne sera plus mon cas. Je dois affronter et regarder la Vérité en face, ou plus exactement, dit-il en relevant sont regard sombre sur la jeune femme, toutes les vérités. N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye?"

Le visage de la jeune femme demeura impassible, puis comme pour prendre le temps de la réflexion elle ferma les yeux avant de les réouvrir et de les fixer dans ceux énigmatiques de son supérieur.

"Si je le pense aussi, Colonel."

En bon militaire, la jeune femme demeurait immobile et droite attendant les instructions de son supérieur. Ce dernier d'un geste de la main l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Depuis quand le savez-vous, Colonel?" Demanda le Lieutenant, la voix un peu plus troublée que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

"Peut être qu'inconsciemment je l'ai toujours su." Le visage de Riza se crispa imperceptiblement et une étrange lueur brilla dans ses yeux. Pourtant Mustang ne put en comprendre la signification, et continua ses explications. "Ce soir là, celui de notre première rencontre dans ce bar, j'ai été troublé car la jeune femme qui venait à ma rencontre possédait la même aura que vous. Cette aura apaisante. Mais quand j'ai levé les yeux je n'ai pas vu une femme militaire, mais une charmante demoiselle, infiniment féminine dans sa robe de soirée. Mon cerveau embrumé par l'alcool n'a pas fait, n'a pas voulu faire le rapprochement. Pourtant tout en Elizabeth me renvoyait votre image."Roy sourit rêveur et repris d'une voix douce "Une femme exceptionnelle, capable dés notre première rencontre de me comprendre au quart de tour moi et mes humeurs. Elle présentait toutes les qualités de la femme que j'aime mais à la différence, qu'elle mettait accessible." Bien qu'elle s'efforça de garder un visage impassible les joues de Riza se teintèrent de rouge à cet aveu. "Je me suis bandé les yeux de peur de ne plus pouvoir tenir Elizabeth dans mes bras. Qu'elle me soit "elle aussi interdite". C'est aussi pour cela qu'inconsciemment, malgré mon désir ardent, j'ai demandé dans notre pacte à ne vous voir que les soirs de déprime. Je savais que quoi qu'il arrive ces jours là, l'alcool me cacherait la vérité et que je pourrais la garder auprès de moi" Roy tendit la main et s'empara d'une mèche dorée de la jeune comme pour donner vie à ses dernières paroles.

"Je vois" murmura Riza le regard baissé. Puis le Colonel relâcha les cheveux et avec un air d'animal blessé dit "Je me rends compte à présent à quel point j'ai été lâche. Mais vous Hawkeye, comment en êtes vous arrivée à porter ce masque? N'est ce que pour me faire plaisir? Par pitié pour le pauvre imbécile que je suis? Dans l'attente d'une réponse il posa sur sa subordonnée un regard suppliant qui fit naître chez elle un petit sourire en coin.

"Ce jour là j'assistais au mariage d'une amie à Central. C'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais pris un congé. Sur le chemin de mon hôtel, le soir, je suis passée devant ce bar et vous ai aperçu par la fenêtre. J'ai alors voulu vous saluer. Mais la tenancière, Madame Christmas, a fait barrage, disant que vous ne souhaitiez pas être importuné et qu'elle ne laissait passer aucune femme. J'allais me retirer, quand toutefois, sans que je sache trop pourquoi, apprenant que j'étais votre subordonnée elle m'a demandé de vous rejoindre."

"Sacrée Christmas!" sourit intérieurement Mustang

" Je ne me doutais pas à cet instant que vous ne me reconnaîtriez pas et me prendriez pour une hôtesse."

"J'ai du vous vexer en faisant cela?" Demanda Roy quelque peu taquin.

"Hum, je ne saurai dire mais j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu après tout vous sembliez tellement mal. Je ne pensais pas que les choses tourneraient ainsi. En fait, moi aussi j'avais trop bu ce soir là."

"Pourquoi avoir réitéré l'expérience la seconde fois ? Etiez-vous cette fois encore éméchée?" Demanda le Colonel le visage sérieux presque fermé.

"Lors de notre deuxième rencontre, je vous ai délibérément suivit dans ce bar. Vous sembliez éprouvé en quittant la réunion du jour et j'ai eu peur qu'il ne vous arrive malheur. Quand vous avez proposé ce pacte, je me suis dit "en tant que Riza Hawkeye je ne peux protéger le Colonel que physiquement, le masque d'Elizabeth me permettra de le protéger moralement." Ce fut au tour de Riza de sourire tristement "Mais moi aussi je me mentais à moi-même. Si j'ai accepté c'est parce que, même si c'était caché sous le masque d'une autre identité, cela me permettait d'être auprès de vous en tant que femme.

Riza fit ce dernier aveu en fixant Mustang droit dans les yeux, comme si elle aussi souhaitait affronter la vérité en face. Roy sourit. Deux gamins. Voilà, finalement ils n'étaient que deux gamins amoureux se cachant l'un l'autre derrière des masques de peur de se faire gronder. Puis une question traversa l'esprit de Mustang.

"De quoi parliez-vous avec Madame Christmas à chaque fois que nous quittions ce bar? demanda t'il intrigué

"Je lui ai demandé de ne pas vous dire qui j'étais vraiment, et surtout de faire en sorte de garder nos agissements secrets."

Roy sourit une fois de plus. Finalement c'était aussi un peu la faute de Madame Christmas s'ils en étaient là. Elle avait tout manigancé depuis le début. Elle avait laissé passer Riza car elle connaissait les sentiments qu'il entretenait pour la jeune femme. Elle savait que son Lieutenant était la seule qu'il laisserait pénétrer son intimité, la seule auprès de laquelle il souhaitait être. Elle se chargeait de cacher leur amour interdit en leur fournissant une chance d'enfin se retrouver. Oui vraiment Mustang appréciait Madame Christmas.

Il se re-concentra sur sa subordonnée dont les yeux ambrés trahissait, malgré son visage inexpressif, l'agitation intérieur.

"Riza, commença t'il d'une voix douce, peut être allez-vous me trouver cavalier et lâche de vous demander ça, mais serait-il possible de maintenir le pacte qui nous lie Elizabeth et moi?

Je crois que j'ai besoin de la serrer dans mes bras ce soir, plus qu'aucun autre soir."

"Je crois aussi qu'elle a besoin que des bras la serrent ce soir, la journée a été rude" consentit-elle tristement.

"Mais je vous fais une promesse, celle de ne plus me laisser abattre, d'avancer sans faillir jusqu'à mon but, jusqu'au jour où je pourrais enfin abandonner l'hôtesse de bar, Elizabeth, pour la femme de ma vie, vous Riza Hawkeye."

Elle sourit "Qu'il en soit ainsi."

Le jeune colonel se leva. "Me feriez-vous l'honneur de me mener jusqu'à votre refuge, jolie Elizabeth." Et ils repartirent tous les deux, main dans la main, jusqu'à la chambre sous les toits de la "jeune hôtesse". C'est la première fois que Mustang regardait d'un oeil sobre la salle. Le lit prenait la moitié de l'espace, l'autre moitié était occupée par une petite table basse entourée de coussins. La pièce était baignée par la lumière nocturne de la lune et des étoiles qui apparaissaient en toile de fond. Pour compléter l'éclairage, Elizabeth allumait diverses bougies et un feu dans la cheminée qui faisait l'angle. Un véritable cocon protecteur, comme les bras de ma jeune femme. Alors qu'elle finissait d'allumer les dernières bougies, Mustang se plaça dans son dos et l'entoura de ses bras. Il baissa sa tête dans les cheveux blonds de son hôtesse et en huma longuement le parfum.

"Elizabeth, m'en voudriez-vous si je vous dis que ce soir je ne souhaite pas vous faire l'amour, mais juste vous serrer dans les bras? J'ai besoin de me prouver que nous sommes bien vivant vous et moi."

"Non, dit-elle en se retournant doucement, passer la nuit entre vos bras et ce dont je rêve." Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent longtemps enlacés comme ça.

Enfin ils rejoignirent le lit. De là on avait une vue magnifique sur le ciel nocturne.

"Vois-tu, fit Roy en pointant du doigt un amas d'étoile, cette constellation c'est Orion. Si on prolonge dans ce sens on trouve celle du chien. Fidèle à son maître il le suit dans sa chasse."

Amusée, Elizabeth releva la tête vers lui. "J'ignorais, Monsieur Roy, que vous vous y connaissiez en astronomie."

"Hugues et moi l'avons étudiée avec acharnement lorsque nous étions encore au collège."

"Ah? Une passion d'adolescence pour les astres" conclu la jeune femme.

"Non, il n'en est rien, rit Roy. Mais montrer les étoiles aux filles et un plan drague qui marche à tous les coups"fit-il l'air malicieux.

La jeune femme se redressa faussement offusquée. "Ah, c'est comme ça" grogna t'elle en faisant mine de s'extraire de l'étreinte du beau militaire. Mais à son grand étonnement celui-ci la rattrapa et la serra fortement contre son torse.

"Non, pas ça, dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante, j'ai besoin de sentir ton cœur battre, je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir.

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme se colla contre le torse musclé du colonel et se laissa bercer par le rythme lent de sa respiration. Avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil, Roy lui demanda:

"Serait-il possible que vous ne disparaissiez pas aux premières lueurs de l'aube demain? J'aimerai pouvoir me réveiller une fois à vos côtés."

Elizabeth, déjà endormie, répondit d'un "hum" évasif.

Au petit jour elle sentit une main chaude caresser doucement sa joue et ses cheveux. Puis, des baisers tout doux se posèrent sur ses lèvres. D'aise, elle se blottit un peu plus contre son amant. Si elle avait été un chat elle en aurait ronronné.

Sans ouvrir les yeux elle dit d'une voix taquine "Je croyais, Monsieur Roy, que vous souhaitiez une relation platonique aujourd'hui."

"Hier, la journée avait été trop dure pour que je sois d'humeur pour la moindre galipette. Mais aujourd'hui après avoir passé la nuit à serrer dans mes bras une femme au corps si désirable, je ne peux rester de marbre."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Elizabeth, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, en ouvrant enfin les yeux sur l'homme penché au-dessus d'elle.

"Vraiment! Fit Roy en tirant sur le drap pour former un abri au-dessus d'eux. Il est encore tôt et mon train pour East city ne part qu'à midi. Je souhaite mettre à profit ce temps."

Sur ces mots les deux amants s'embrassèrent et commencèrent leur bal de baisers et de caresses. Lors de ces précédents ébats avec la jeune femme, Roy avait été charmé, mais il se rendait compte à présent que ce n'était rien face à ce qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui qu'il était sobre et pleinement conscient de la vérité. Ils étaient en osmose parfaite. Le Colonel se jura de ne plus jamais boire une goutte d'alcool avant un de leur rendez-vous afin de toujours vivre pleinement cette relation.

A partir de ce jour, leur relation changea. Elle n'était plus basée sur cette recherche de guérison de l'âme mais sur un jeu de séduction sans cesse renouvelé et épanouissant. Ils avaient même porté la folie jusqu'à rejouer ce jeu amoureux en plein cœur de leur travail. Elizabeth ne servait pas uniquement de masque à leur relation mais aussi à leurs missions secrètes. Cette façon de flirter avec l'interdit, rendait leur liaison encore plus désirable. Grâce à cela, en y réfléchissant bien Roy ne fut plus une seule fois déprimé depuis lors.

Pourtant, cette époque bénite venait de toucher à sa fin. Roy soupira avant de passer la porte du bar de Madame Christmas. Déjà de jeunes hôtesses se pendaient à ses bras et il leur sourit, séducteur. Du coin de son comptoir, Madame Christmas l'observa peu convaincue par la mine souriante du militaire.

"Ca fait un bail qu'on ne t'avait pas vu Roy. Puis elle posa la question qui la taraudait. Tu vas bien?"

"Naaannn, je vais pas bien du tout. Je suis venu me remonter le moral."Fit Mustang en s'accoudant au bar.

Qu'est ce que cela signifiait? Quand ça n'allait pas, ce n'était pas au comptoir au milieu des hôtesses que le jeune colonel allait chercher du réconfort. Ce serait-il passer quelque chose de grave? Pour s'éclairer sur la situation, elle demanda :

"Est-ce que ne devrais pas tout simplement aller jouer avec Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth a été prise par un autre homme" Dit-il désespéré, s'écroulant cette fois totalement sur la table.

Le visage de Madame Christmas se figea. La situation était sûrement pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Dans quels ennuis s'était-il fourré? Toujours est-il que dans ces circonstances il lui faudrait sûrement quelque chose de fort.

"...Je te sers?"

"Je suis toujours en convalescence, alors pas d'alcool."

Roy se redressa, il l'avait promis face à la difficulté il prendrait les problèmes à bras le corps en avancerait, regardant la vérité en face sans se cacher derrière les vapeurs d'alcool. C'était d'autant plus vrai et important que cette fois il devait sauver et récupérer la femme qu'il aime.

"Je vais prendre quelque chose de spécial, Madame" Dit-il en tendant un bout de papier.

Madame Christmas sourit, malgré les craintes qu'elle avait put avoir, il ne s'était pas laissé aller et commençait déjà l'offensive.

Roy Mustang ce le promettait, il récupérerait sa reine, Elizabeth. Non pas Elizabeth, Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

**Note de fin**: Je ne suis servis pour le dialogue de fin entre Mustang et Madame Christmas de la traduction qui en avait été faite par l'OST Team, et je tiens donc à rendre à César ce qui est à César 


End file.
